An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may provide wireless Internet connectivity to devices located on the ground. For example, a UAV may have an onboard communications module that wirelessly connects to the Internet (e.g., through a ground-based antenna), and a mobile computing device—such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or laptop computer—may wirelessly connect to the Internet through the UAV's communications module. A UAV may remain aloft for weeks, month, or years, and the UAV may provide access to the Internet and various data services (e.g., messaging, email, voice communication, social networking, search functions, health information, or weather information) to users located in a terrestrial area below the UAV.